


Hard To Get!

by moonlightof1982



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa faces Petyr's feelings for her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Get!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little trifle in the middle of the night!

Sansa felt his ache for her! It was completely undeniable. That look in his eyes for her, so dark and possessive, how could she help but feel it? She remembered the look from long ago, at the Tourney of the Hand. But back then, she was only a young girl, new the way of male desire. She couldn't recognize it then, but now, it was all too apparent.

Some nights it consumed her thoughts with an unfamiliar passion! What it would be like to give in to him? His beautiful, strong hands fondling her thighs, the feel of his mouth on hers, his raspy voice in her ear! While deep in sensual thought, she found her hands roving over her body, imagining her hands were his.

On his wedding night to her aunt, she listened closely to their moans of pleasure. Was he truly that good of a lover? Would she scream and shudder for him as Lysa did? Would it be more or less intense?

Sometimes his feelings for her elated her, filling her with a much needed confidence she had never felt before; and yet other times, it filled her with fear and dread!

She remembered the night Lysa offered her lemoncakes.The questions were from a raving lunatic, yes, but they were honest and valid. He was a man who was a dealer of pleasure! He owned a number of brothels, catering to sexual needs of men and women. It’s where his fortune came from… along with what he could skim and weasel off of the Lannisters. He made millions off the bodies of women! How much could he try to make off of her? Should she let him?

Lysa was terrified that something was going on between her and Petyr.

She was right to be afraid.

Yes, this dark and dangerous man was truly a memorizing mystery to her, as must her sweet innocence be to him. Half of her wanted to run as far away from him as possible, and yet the other half wanted to give herself over to him, fully and completely. How could she ever decide?

Finally, after yet another sleepless night of thinking of Petyr, she decided to revel in it and enjoy the attention. Why not, she thought. _Play this delicious game of want and wanting and see where it ends!_ She was not a little girl anymore, but a beautiful, and budding young woman! Passion and Pleasure were unfamiliar territory, and the conclusion was all but forgone, but she was determined to see it through.

But in playing this sinful game, she knew one day she would lose. She would end up falling, bending to his amorous will! A man, no, not a man, a master like Petyr would never succumb to little Sansa! And in the end, she knew, deep down, she didn't want to win! Even though the outcome was not pre-determined, she hoped it would lead them to his bed, the two of them locked up and lost in pleasure!


End file.
